


Lustro możliwości

by Katbelle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 Point of View, F/M, Polski | Polish, Season/Series 03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Samantha Carter poszukuje. W końcu są światy inne niż ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustro możliwości

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na fikaton, do promptu, jakim był cytat ze Stephena Kinga: _Idź więc, są światy inne niż ten_.

**Lustro możliwości**

Jack z cichym „gotowa?” wyszeptanym do ucha rozwiązał chustkę i zdjął z jej oczu. Sam mrugnęła parokrotnie, starając przyzwyczaić się do nagłej jasności, która ogarnęła ją po bliżej niesprecyzowanym — choć, gdyby miała zgadywać, powiedziałaby, że trzydziestu minutach — czasie przebywania w kompletnej ciemności. Nie była już w SGA, tego była pewna; ściany w kolorze przygnębiającego brązu i metalowe lampy były charakterystyczną cechą wystroju zupełnie innego miejsca, które doktor Carter znała i którego szczerze nienawidziła. 

— Strefa 51? — zapytała, obracając się twarzą w stronę towarzysza. Jack uśmiechnął się ciepło, położył dłonie na jej ramionach i pchnął do przodu.

— Tak — potwierdził, sprawnie kierując panią doktor w pożądanym kierunku. Sam prychnęła ze złością.

— Przecież powiedziałam ci, że nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z Maybournem i jego organizacją — powiedziała ostro. 

Jack oparł czoło na czubku głowy Samanty i zaśmiał się cicho w jej włosy. Łatwo przychodziło mu godzenie się z działalnością Harry’ego Maybourne’a. Jack był wojskowym, jego jednostka zajmowała się zwiadem i pozyskiwaniem informacji i technologii. Nie obchodziło go, co następnie, po powrocie na Ziemię, działo się z cudami obcej techniki. Dbanie o nie, rozpracowywanie ich działania, szukanie możliwości wykorzystania — to należało do zadań Sam. I to właśnie Sam cierpiała przez Maybourne’a, przez jego chciwość, żądzę sławy i zwyczajne chamstwo. To jej Maybourne zabierał wszystkie artefakty i zamykał na trzy spusty w Strefie 51, gdzie nikt — a na pewno nie Samantha Carter — nie miał do nich dostępu. Jednak Jack tego nie rozumiał. Dla niego Harry był zwyczajnym, pustym ciulem. Dla niej — wszechpotężnym arcywrogiem.

— Wyobraź sobie, że Harry Maybourne nie jest tak wszechwładny, jak ci się wydaje — zaczął drażnić się Jack. 

Nim jednak Sam zdołała wymyślić wystarczająco ciętą ripostę, pułkownik zatrzymał ją przed okrytym czarną płachtą obiektem. Niezwykle znajomą czarną płachtą. Samanta przełknęła ślinę. Nie… 

— Hammond bardzo cieszy się naszym szczęściem i postanowił zrobić nam prezent. — Jack podszedł do przedmiotu i złapał róg płachty. — Porozmawiał ze znajomymi w Waszyngtonie, wykonał kilka telefonów i… Zdobył to. Dla ciebie. 

Jack sprawnym ruchem pociągnął płachtę, która opadła, odsłaniając lustro, które drużyna O‘Neilla przywiozła ze sobą z P3R–233. 

— Twoje ukochane lustro kwantonowe, które opuści dzisiaj strefę i wróci z nami do SGA.

— Kwantowe — poprawiła machinalnie Sam, wpatrując się z niemym zachwytem w jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i fascynujących ją obiektów, które Maybourne kiedykolwiek jej zabrał. — Jack, to…

— Wspaniałe, niesamowite, _wiem_ — odparł pułkownik, szczerząc zęby w zniewalającym uśmiechu. Sam jedynie pokręciła głową, zarówno z powodu zachowania Jacka, jak i otrzymanego prezentu.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptała, wodząc palcami po chropowatej powierzchni ramy lustra. Jack podszedł ją od tyłu i oplótł wokół niej silne ramiona, więżąc ją w ciasnym uścisku.

— Nie ma za co — wymruczał Jack prosto w jej włosy. — Żono.

***

Sam siedziała przy biurku, pochylona nad stertą raportów. Bezwiednie przygryzała dolną wargę, pogrążona w zadumie. Było źle. Przegrywali tę wojnę na frontach odległych o miliony lat świetlnych. Daleko od domu i być może właśnie ta odległość sprawiała, że ludzie pozostający w murach SGA czuli się bezpieczni. To wszystko było tak daleko i tak oderwane od rzeczywistości, rzeczywistości tutaj i teraz. Nie trzeba było się zastanawiać nad sprzymierzeńcami, tracącymi życie w odległych częściach galaktyki. Wystarczyło ich opłakiwanie.

— Dorobisz się garbu — stwierdził miękko Jack, stając w drzwiach jej gabinetu i opierając się o framugę. 

Samantha podniosła głowę, zdjęła okulary i z cichym westchnieniem odłożyła je na blat biurka. Jack oderwał plecy od framugi i podszedł bliżej, położył dłonie na spiętych ramionach żony i zaczął powolny, niemalże leniwy masaż. 

— Będzie dobrze — zapewnił, muskając opuszkami palców kark kobiety.

— Raporty Tok’ra mówią, że się zbliżają. — Samantha przymknęła oczy, gdy Jack zaczął naciskać mocniej.

— Raporty Tok’ra mówią też, że są na drugim końcu galaktyki — odbił piłeczkę Jack. — Mamy czas.

— Ile? — spytała po prostu, odwracając głowę i spoglądając w ciepłe, brązowe oczy męża.

— Wystarczająco, byś wymyśliła, jak nas ocalić. — Jack przejechał kciukiem po brodzie Sam, nachylił się i pocałował ją. Miękko, delikatnie. — Znajdziesz sposób, żeby nas ocalić — zapewnił. 

Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Samymi kącikami ust, niewidocznie dla kogokolwiek innego niż Sam. Ale to wystarczyło, by mu uwierzyła.

***

Mieli dokładnie pół roku. Samantha Carter nie znalazła sposobu, by ich ocalić.

***

Jack zapalił świeczki i przyniósł z piwnicy wyjątkowo zakurzoną butelkę wina. Jedyną jaką miał i którą zawsze „trzymał na najbardziej specjalną okazję w życiu”, jak uwielbiał powtarzać. Sam uśmiechnęła się, stawiając na stole dwa kieliszki. Cieszyła się, że właśnie tę okazję Jack uznał na najbardziej specjalną. Cieszyła się, bo korek od tej jednej butelki był dla niej lepszym prezentem niż wszystkie bukiety i biżuteria tego świata. I wszystkich innych, też.

— Za nas — powiedział Jack, stukając kieliszkiem pełnym bordowego płynu w ten Sam. 

— Na zawsze — dopowiedziała kobieta i zaczęła sączyć wino. Po chwili odstawiła kieliszek na stół i wzięła do ręki sztućce, gotowa, by zacząć jeść z trudem przygotowaną i opłaconą kilkugodzinnymi mękami pieczeń Jacka. Właśnie ten moment wybrał telefon, by rozdzwonić się w sąsiednim pokoju. Sam opuściła widelec i spojrzała na męża, którego wzrok spoczywał teraz na drzwiach prowadzących do salonu. — Idź — powiedziała, machając dłonią wciąż kurczowo ściskającą nóż. — To na pewno coś ważnego.

Nie przypuszczała, że mogłoby to być cokolwiek innego. Wszyscy w bazie, łącznie z jej dowódcą, wiedzieli, że ten wieczór Jonathan O’Neill będzie spędzał w domu, z żoną i że nikt nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. Samantha patrzyła, jak Jack wstaje od stołu i idzie do salonu, słyszała szmer rozmowy i kończące ją ostre „dobrze” Jacka. Jej mąż wrócił do jadalni po kilku dłużących się w nieskończoność minutach, z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy i zawziętością w brązowych oczach.

— Już tu są — oświadczył. Sam kiwnęła głową i również wstała od stołu. Jack nie musiał niczego tłumaczyć; doskonale wiedziała, o kogo mu chodzi. Kto jest na tyle ważny, by jej mąż musiał się stawić w bazie.

— Wezmę tylko torebkę — powiedziała, jakby jej torebka miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie w obliczu zbliżającego się końca świata. 

Pobiegła szybko do sypialni, gdzie do dużej torby z czarnej skóry wrzuciła wszystko to, co nawinęło jej się pod rękę. Samantha zazwyczaj nie miewała przeczuć. Tym razem jednak — z niewiadomych jej przyczyn, tak naprawdę — była pewna, że do domu już nie wróci. Schodząc na podjazd wstąpiła jeszcze do kuchni i wyłączyła piekarnik. Z przyzwyczajenia bardziej niż z konieczności — gdy to wszystko się skończy zapewne jej piekarnika już nie będzie. Ostatnie spojrzenie na dom, _ich_ dom. Jack zgasił świeczki i wsadził korek do butelki z winem.

— Sam! — zawołał jej mąż z podjazdu. Sam szybko wyszła z domu, nie bawiąc się nawet w zamykanie drzwi. 

***

Pieczeń na stole jej domu w Colorado Springs zapewne była jeszcze ciepła, gdy w pierwszą rocznicę ślubu Samantha Carter została wdową.

***

To Hammond zasugerował, że mogą wykorzystać lustro, by uciec. By uciec i znaleźć pomoc, jakąkolwiek, gdziekolwiek. Generał miał dużo racji — przez kilka miesięcy badań nad lustrem Sam zdołała odkryć wszystkie jego właściwości i możliwości. Gdzieś tam, w jednej z niepopieprzonych rzeczywistości — gdzie Goa’uldowie trzymali się z dala od Układu Słonecznego, a jej mąż wciąż żył — musiał znajdować się ktoś, kto mógłby im pomóc. Po prostu _musiał_.

— Ja pójdę — zaoferowała szybko Sam. Nie miała już nic do stracenia — w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni zaty zabrały wszystko, co było jej drogie. Nie bała się wziąć do ręki pilota i skakać po rzeczywistościach. Gdzieś po drodze przestało jej zależeć.

— Pójdę z nią — odparł szybko Charles. Sam spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i Kawalsky jedynie wzruszył ramionami. — Jesteś żoną mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, nie pozwolę ci iść samej. To może być samobójstwo.

— Nie, jeśli trafimy na pokojowo nastawioną rzeczywistość — odparła Sam z mocą. Hammond przyglądał się im obojgu z zastanowieniem, dopóki bazą nie wstrząsnął efekt kolejnej eksplozji na powierzchni.

— Dobrze — powiedział w końcu, szybko, jakby bojąc się, że może nie zdążyć. Że jego podwładnym zabraknie czasu. — Majorze Kawalsky, doktor Carter — macie pozwolenie na wyruszenie.

Kawalsky skinął głową i pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju kontrolnego. Sam chciała podążyć za nim, jednak generał złapał jej ramię. 

— Bądź ostrożna, Sam — ostrzegł cicho, brzmiąc niezwykle podobnie do Jacoba Cartera. Ta sama troska była wyraźnie słyszalna w jego głosie. — Jack zabiłby mnie, gdybym pozwolił, by coś ci się stało.

Sam kiwnęła nieznacznie głową i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej generała i ściskając lekko.

— Proszę się nie martwić — szepnęła. — Wrócimy cali. I sprowadzimy pomoc.

Ulga w oczach Hammonda była ewidentna.

***

Doktor Samantha Carter nigdy nie rzucała słów na wiatr. Sprowadziła pomoc do domu. I chociaż SG–1 nie było może drużyną jej marzeń — Jaffa? młody archeolog? jej alter ego z rangą majora? — wykonało swój magiczny, międzygalaktyczny telefon i zapewniło jej Ziemi spokój. I chociaż Sam była im dozgonnie wdzięczna, to nadal bolało. Widzenie go, Jacka O’Neilla — z tą samą twarzą, tym samym głosem, tymi samymi rękoma — który jednak nie był Jackiem. Nie _jej_ Jackiem. I, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, drugie pożegnanie, _pierwsze_ pożegnanie, to z nie–Jackiem bolało bardziej niż utrata męża.

***

Sam siedziała po turecku w swojej pracowni, wpatrzona tępo w gładką powierzchnię lustra. Nie dostrzegła nawet, kiedy Charles wszedł do pokoju i usiadł koło niej. Dopiero dłoń na jej ramieniu, ściskająca lekko, ale współczująco, wyrwała ją z zamyślenia. Kobieta spojrzała na smutną twarz najlepszego przyjaciela swojego męża, _swojego_ przyjaciela i przekrzywiła z zaciekawieniem głowę. Charles wziął głęboki oddech i ułożył się wygodniej na podłodze obok Sam, również spoglądając na lustro, które kilka tygodni wcześniej uratowało ich życia. Życia wszystkich na tej planecie.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał cicho. Sam położyła się na podłodze i podparła się łokciami, by lepiej widzieć taflę.

— Jest tak wiele alternatywnych rzeczywistości — powiedziała z zamyśleniem. — Tak wiele możliwych scenariuszy naszego życia. Czy myślisz… — urwała i przymknęła oczy.

— Co? — naciskał Charles, ale Sam pokręciła głową. Nieważne. Kawalsky cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. — Sam…

— Czy myślisz, że on gdzieś tam jest? — wyrzuciła z siebie kobieta na jednym wydechu. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w te Charlesa, pełne zaskoczenia.

— Jack? — zapytał. Skinęła. — Widziałaś go w tym wariatkowie, SGC — powiedział z niesmakiem. Sam uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Charles wciąż nie mógł przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że między innymi Jaffa uratował mu życie.

— Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi — odparła, wracając do pozycji siedzącej i obejmując kolana ramionami. — Myślisz, że gdzieś tam jest jakiś Jack, który opłakuje stratę swojej Sam?

Charles położył dłoń na środku jej pleców i zaczął zataczać nią uspokajające kręgi.

— Myślę, że tak — powiedział powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — W końcu sama powiedziałaś, że jest nieskończenie wiele alternatywnych rzeczywistości, prawda? — Potwierdziła. — Więc tak, sądzę, że gdzieś tam jest jakiś Jack, który w tej chwili odczuwa w swojej bazie to, co ty tutaj. Żal, ból, rozpacz, bezsilność.

Sam ponownie zapatrzyła się w ciemną taflę lustra. Pozostało ono w SGA, jako przypomnienie wydarzeń, które niemalże doprowadziły do zniszczenia Ziemi oraz wydarzeń, które tę katastrofę powstrzymały. Stało w jej gabinecie, według Hammonda „najbardziej odpowiednim miejscu”. Stało, pokrywając się grubą warstwą kurzu, całkowicie bezużyteczne. Harry Maybourne — którego zabić nie mógł najwyraźniej nawet koniec świata — zabrał pilot, sklasyfikował jako urządzenie potencjalnie niebezpieczne i zamknął w Strefie 51, znowu. Z dala od kogokolwiek. Z dala od Sam.

— Znalezienie go zajęłoby więcej niż jedno życie — powiedziała pustym głosem. Charles westchnął i objął ją ramieniem. Zaczął powoli głaskać ją po głowie, jak małe dziecko, gdy płacze. Jego dotyk był całkowicie różny od dotyku Jacka.

***

— Sam.

Kawalsky wszedł szybkim krokiem do pokoju kontrolnego i wepchnął jej ręce małe zawiniątko. Sam zamrugała, zdezorientowana.

— Charlie, co…

— Hammond ma znajomości w wielu miejscach — wyjaśnił półgębkiem Charles, chwytając Sam za ramię i wyciągając z pokoju. — Poprosiłem go o pomoc. Na początku się opierał, ale w końcu zrozumiał. Wie, że tego potrzebujesz.

— _Charcie_ — zaczęła kobieta, ale Kawalsky stanął wreszcie i puścił jej ramię. Sam obejrzała się wokół — byli przed jej gabinetem, gabinetem, z którego zaczęła ostatnio wychodzić, gabinetem z… Sam wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Charles uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zrozumienie na twarzy przyjaciółki.

— Otwórz — powiedział. Nie musiał powtarzać; Sam rozdarła szary papier i wyciągnęła z zawiniątka pilot do obsługi lustra. Trzymała go w rękach delikatnie, jakby był największym skarbem. W pewnym sensie, był. Skarbem. Kluczem do wolności. Do przyszłości.

— Charlie, to…

— Nic nie mów. — Charles podniósł dłoń i uciszył wszelkie podziękowania. Po chwili wahania zrobił krok w przód i przytulił przyjaciółkę, po raz ostatni. — Po prostu idź — wyszeptał jej do ucha. — Są światy lepsze niż ten.


End file.
